This invention relates to a panel construction.
More particularly, it relates to the construction of panels of the type shown generally in Swedish Pat. No. 371,740 (application 7300610-8, filed Jan. 17, 1973) of Formfac International AB.
A panel of this type is provided at one edge with an outwardly facing arcuate surface covered with a mass of small hook members adapted to engage a mass of complementary members on an arcuate edge of another panel. In this way the panels may be connected by merely pushing together the respective edges. The edges of the panels may also be rotated against each other, while remaining connected, to vary the angle of the panels one to the other.